


Thranduil Achievement Head Canon

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Thranduil Achievement Head Canon

  * Savoring a Dragon attack
  * Leading his people into Mirkwood
  * Watching his army become strong again after the last Elven war
  * Expanding his Kingdom with planting new trees and flowers
  * Building the Elven road through the forest
  * Having a trade agreement with the other Kingdoms
  * The birth of his son Legolas
  * Plaiting Legolas’s hair correctly the first time
  * Watching Legolas growing up strong and becoming a great warrior
  * Saving the white deer of the forest as a fawn, and having him as a friend
  * Taming the great Elk
  * Growing his own food and being able to last through winter




End file.
